Lerai Drabbles
by diaryofhannah
Summary: These are awesome drabbles mostly about Leo and Karai and also other T.M.N.T. of course. (This story is written by Hannah 3 by the way hannah 1 wanted me to tell you that(: )
1. Not the Pizza!

The turtles were on top of a building battling Karai when suddenly Karai`s sword landed on the ground with a Clang! Defenseless Karai Walked over to Leo and used the slack of his mask to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey looked at Karai disgusted then quickly pretended that it didn't happen. Then Karai picked up her sword and jumped away rooftop to rooftop.

"Did she really just use my mask as a towel," asked Leo

"Yup," his brother replied in unison

"I will never wash this again!" Leo exclaimed staring at the end of his mask like it was the last slice of his favorite type of pizza. "Umm I mean Eww gross!" he quickly said putting the slack of his mask back behind his shell lightning fast.

"That's just creepy dude" Mikey said

Leo looking embarrassed slipped down from the roof top and started sprinting to the Layer.

"Awww!" Leo exclaimed as he slipped on a banana from the garbage can and fell flat on his shell. Then he got up and started to the Layer again. After Leo was gone His brothers rolled on the floor laughing, off in the distance Leo yelled "I heard that" and his brothers quickly got up and stopped laughing except Mikey who couldn't contain himself.

At the Layer Leo was waiting for Mikey to get his revenge for him not containing his laughter. Leo holding the last slice of pizza asked "I wonder what would happen if I did this?" He threw the last slice of Mikey pizza on the ground and stomped on it until all that was left was mush.

"Have you no soul!" Mikey exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Nope" Leo said smiling and walking away to go watch Space Heroes.


	2. Goal!

Leo was in the living room watch T.V

"What are you watching," asked Raph feeding Spike lettuce.

"Oh its this sport called soccer its really cool and fun to watch," Leo replied.

"Hey guys come here," yelled Donnie from the his Lab.

When they walked into the Lab they were shown the screen of Donnie`s laptop on it was a picture of Karai in a soccer uniform holding a trophy high above her head.

"I was doing some research on Shredders back round and it said hid daughter is the best soccer player in Japan," said Donnie

Everybody jumped at Leo`s reaction. Out of all the things he yelled, the only thing his brothers could make out was "She is PERFECT for me!" after all of the yelling was over Leo ran into his bedroom like a mad man.

"Wow," said Donnie

"That was weird," said Mikey

"He sure is," said Raph


	3. April what did you bring home?

The turtles were in the Dojo doing exercises Leo pined Raph to the ground and won the last round of Practice Fighting.

"Yes!" exclaimed Leo

"Best two out of three," Raph said playfully pinning Leo to the floor.

After Raph helped Leo up the guys went into the living to rest after a long day of training when suddenly April come sprinting in with something in her hands.

"April what did you bring home?" the turtles asked in unison starting to slowly backing away.

"Okay so I was helping animals from oil spills and I decided to bring one of the cutes ones home with me and since this is my home here she is," April said enthusiastically holding up a pretty small sized turtle.

"It's a turtle," said Raph going back to where he was before April came.

She's not just any turtle she is an aquatic painted turtle who live I saved," April said with dignity

"That's awesome April, what are you going to name her?" asked Donnie.

"I'm going to name her Clover," April said very proud of her name choice.

"That's it, why didn't you name her something long and complicated that nobody could remember?" asked Mikey

"Well I think it's a beautiful name," said Donnie

"You think anything is beautiful when it comes to April," said Leo smiling.

"I do not!' exclaimed Donnie.

An alarm off in Donnie`s Lab and everybody got up to see what all the commotion was about while clover went into her shell. On the screen of Donnie`s laptop showed the Kraang hauling mutagen to some unknown place.

"My security camera picked this up," said Donnie

"Why is the camera angled at Aprils old window?" asked Raph

"Is not," said Donnie

"Dude that's just creepy," said Mikey

"Hello! The Kraang need to be stop," said Leo

"Oh right, Lets go!" yelled Donnie

"Hey that's my line," said Leo running after his brothers.

At the battle with the Kraang the turtles took the element of surprise sliced a few robotic heads, took the mutagen and fled, but something caught Leos eye he snuck away from his brothers and climed the building were Karai was.

"Hey Karai," said Leo

"Hello mutant turtle," said Karai

"What do you want Karai?" asked Leo

"Oh I just got bored," replied Karai

"My brothers are probably in a midlife crises looking for me probably thinking that Shredder has kidnaped me and is torturing me!" exclaimed Leo.

"Wow I love that you are so deep," said Karai

"What!" Leo exclaimed a little excited.

"Umm I mean nothing, shouldn't you be getting back to your brothers," said Karai quickly trying to cover up what she said before.

"Yeah, bye," said Leo excitedly jumping off the roof top.


	4. Mikeys the name Prankings the game

Mikey was running all over the place throwing water balloons at everything. He was so stressed out because Shedder was causing so much trouble. The sidings of the Foot Clan ninjas have gone up greatly.

"Mikey calm down we are very safe in the Layer," said Donnie

"Yeah and I cannot read any of my comic books because you are making so much noise," said Raph

"Donnies right, all the stuff is happening on the surface so don't worry about it," said Leo

"But I can't stop worrying because he knows we live in the sewers!" exclaimed Mikey throwing a water balloon at the punching bag dummy in the middle of the room.

"Okay fine! I`ll just go get the duck tap," Raph said walking towards the juror.

An alarm went off on Donnie`s T-phone.

"The Foot Clan Spotted," said Donnie

"Let's go!" yelled Leo running away with his brothers following behind him.

The turtles spotted the Foot Clan fighting the Kraang. They waited for the battle to end confront Karai.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Karai.

"More importantly what are you doing here?" asked Leo

"Shredder sent me to…" said Karai being interrupted by Mikey smashing a pie in Leo`s face. Karai walked over to Leo and swiped her finger across his check and popped her finger in her mouth.

"Mmm, Lemon Morang," said Karai wiping her finger on her pant leg

Leo looked like they shredded Shredder he could hardly contain his enthusiasm he would never was his check again.

"Well got to run," said Karai taking the Kraang robot body with her.

"You didn't tell us what you are doing," said Mikey having the urge to throw a water balloon at Raph.

"We should go home before find even more trouble," said Donnie leading his brothers back to the Layer.


	5. Crying Karai

The turtles were doing the night patrol when they heard sobbing. They followed the sound of the crying and found that the source of it was Karai sitting on top of the highest building baling.

"What's wrong with you," asked Raph very cruly.

"Well my pet Kraang died because we ran out of poisoned gas," Karai replied whipping the tears from her eyes.

Leo seeing this as an opportunity to comfort Karai hugged her. Her cheeks instantly flushed red but she didn't pull away.

"Are you smelling my hair?" asked Karai still hugging Leo

"Japanese Cherry Blossom," said Leo not paying attention. "Umm I mean no," he said pulling back and stepping behind his brothers. "Well we will be expecting an invitation to your Kraang`s Wake, bye," said Leo sprinting home with his brothers closely behind him.

When they got to the Layer Leo ran to his room to right on a blue sticky note that Karai`s hair smells like Japanese Cherry Blossom. While Donnie went to his Lab, Raph sat down to read a comic book. Mike to the kitchen to look for pizza.


	6. Copy Cat

Leo slept in a bit but he felt refreshed. He got out of bed and found Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April and Karai crowded around the T.V. watching Space Heroes.

"Karai!" exclaimed Leo quickly running to his room taking of his Space Heroes P.J`s of and slipping his Katana over his shoulder. He swage walked back into the room and said, "Hey Karai," calmly like nothing happened.

"Hey Leo you still don't have your mask on," Karai said surprised at what Leo looked like without his mask on, and kind of liked it J.

"Dang it!" Leo yelled running back into his room.

"Okay guys remember the plan," Donnie whispered so Leo would hear him.

Leo walked back into the room and sat right in front of the T.V were everybody else was to watch Space Heroes.

"Oh I love this episode ,"said Leo.

"Oh I love this episode ," Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April, and Karai mimicked in unison.

"Okay?" said Leo not knowing what was going on.

"Okay?" everybody mimicked.

Leo and the others went back to watching Space Heroes. Captain Ryan was attacked by the Cortexicons and Leo gasped, so the others gasped. Leo gave all of them weird looks, and Donnie , Raph, Mikey, April, and Karai gave weird looks right back. Then Donnies T-phone rang, Donnie quickly picked it and said, "Kraang," them went right back to copying Leo.

"Let's go!" Leo yelled getting up and starting to run.

"Let's go!" mimicked everybody else running right behind him.

"Aww! Mikey you stepped on my foot!" exclaimed April who decided to stop copying Leo and take a nape.

"Sorry," apologized Mikey who kept on running.

The turtles and Karai spotted the Kraang and defeated them easily.

"So why were you guys copying me all day," asked Leo

"Oh we just got bored and I have been wanting to do this for a while," replied Donnie smiling.

"Well its been fun hanging out with you today, bye," Karai said winking at Leo an jumping roof top to roof top away.

"Bye," said Leo dreamily.

"Come on guys," said Donnie snapping Leo out of his daze.

"Oh right," Leo said leading his brothers back to the Layer.


End file.
